Episode 350e. Bubble Guppies: A New Hope (part 5)
Plot Darth Vader (Nonny) kidnaps Princess Leia (Ashlie) for stealing the plans to the Death Star. So Luke Skywalker (Tobias), Han Solo (Joshua), Chewbacca and Obi-Wan Kenobi (Mickey Mouse) goes on a rescue mission to save her. Obi-Wan was struck down by Darth Vader when the rebel allies tried to escape. Characters *Nonny as Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi *Jabba the Hutt (from Star Wars) *Jawas (from Star Wars) *Chewbacca (from Star Wars) *Gil as C-3PO *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Little Fish as Stormtroopers *Crabs as Imperial Officers and Cantina denizens *Lobsters as Rebel Pilots and Sandpeoples *Snails as Rebel Troopers and Imperial Troopers *Tobias as Luke Skywalker *Ashlie as Princess Leia *Joshua as Han Solo *Mr. Mitchell as Uncle Owen *Mrs. Mitchell as Aunt Beru Trivia *This is similar to the 1977 movie "Star Wars: A New Hope." *This is a sequel to "Revenge of the Sith." This story takes place after the first story. *Molly, Goby, Deema and Oona doesn't appear. *This is the second time the characters goes to a different places. Story (at the Docking Bay 94) A wierd alien named Jabba the Hutt was looking for Han inside the Falcon. Jabba: Come on out, Solo! Joshua: I've been waiting for you, Jabba. Jabba: I expected you would be. Joshua: I'm not the type to run. Jabba: Han, my boy, there are times when you disappoint me...why haven't you paid me? And why did you have to fry poor Greedo like that...after all we've been through together. Joshua: You sent Greedo to blast me. Jabba: Han, why you're the best smuggler in the business. You're too valuable to fry. He was only relaying my concern at your delays. He wasn't going to blast you. Joshua: I think he thought he was. Next time don't send one of those twerps. If you've got something to say to me, come see me yourself. Jabba: Han, Han! If only you hadn't had to dump that shipment of spice...you understand I just can't make an exception. Where would I be if every pilot who smuggled for me dumped their shipment at the first sign of an Imperial starship? It's not good business. Joshua: You know, even I get boarded sometimes, Jabba. I had no choice, but I've got a charter now and I can pay you back, plus a little extra. I just need some more time. Jabba: (to his army) Put your blasters away. Han, my boy, I'm only doing this because you're the best and I need you. So, for an extra, say twenty percent I'll give you a little more time...but this is it. If you disappoint me again, I'll put a price on your head so large you won't be able to go near a civilized system for the rest of your short life. Obi-Wan, Luke, C-3PO and R2-D2 arrived to the Docking Bay and saw the Millennium Falcon. Tobias: What a piece of junk! Joshua: She'll make point five beyond the speed of light. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've added some special modifications myself but we're a little rushed, so if you'll hurry aboard we'll get out of here. Gil: Hello, sir. (at Millennium Falcon) Chewbacca was getting started with the engines inside. (at Mos Eisley) The Stormtroopers saw the alien who knows where Obi-Wan and Luke was? Crab: (squeaking) Little Fish: Which way? Crab: (squeaking) Little Fish: Alright, men. Load your weapons! (at the Docking Bay 94) the Stormtroopers arrived and saw Han Solo getting the ship ready. Little Fish: Stop that ship! Blast 'em! (shooting with the gun) Han rushes to the Falcon just in time. (at the Millennium Falcon) Han was ready to go and in a hurry. Joshua: Chewie, get us out of here! The Falcon was ready to blast off. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Oh, my. I'd forgotten how much I hate space travel. (at Mos Eisley) The Millennium Falcon took off and buzzed into Space. (at the Millennium Falcon) Han and Chewie was trying to work things out on the controls. (at Space) the Falcon leaves Tatooine and now it will transport to Alderaan. (at the Millennium Falcon) Chewbacca and Han knew it was the Imperial cruiser coming. Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: It looks like an Imperial cruiser. Our passengers must be hotter than I thought. Try and hold them off. Angle the deflector shield while I make the calculations for the jump to light speed. (at Space) Suddenly, Imperial star destroyers was following the Falcon. (at the Millennium Falcon) Obi-Wan and Luke arrived to see Han and Chewie controlling the Falcon. Joshua: Stay sharp! There are two more coming in. They're going to try to cut us off. Tobias: Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast. Joshua: Watch your mouth, kid, or you're going to find yourself floating home. We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose them! (at Space) Imperial destroyers were shooting the Falcon. (at the Millennium Falcon) The Falcon was rumbling and now Han was gaining control of the ship. Joshua: Here's where the fun begins! Mickey: How long before you can make the jump to light speed? Joshua: It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navi-computer. Tobias: Are you kidding? At the rate they're gaining... Joshua: Traveling through hyperspace isn't like dusting crops, boy! Without precise calculations, we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it? Tobias: (saw the blinking red light) What's that flashing? Joshua: We're losing our deflector shield. Go strap yourself in, I'm going to make the jump to light speed. The ship moves faster and the galaxy started bright up, (at Space) The Falcon zooms in a second. (at Death Star) The Death Star was closer to Alderaan as the trooper arrive to see Tarkin. Snail #3: We've entered the Alderaan system. Darth Vader and the troopers escorts Princess Leia to see Governor Tarkin. Ashlie: Governor Tarkin, Darth Vader's friend, I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board. Snail #1: Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life! Ashlie: I surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself! Snail #1: Princess Leia, before your execution I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now. Ashlie: The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers. Snail #1: Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that'll be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power... on your home planet of Alderaan. Ashlie: No! Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons. You can't possibly... Snail #1: You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system! I grow tired of asking this. So it'll be the last time. Where is the Rebel base? Ashlie: Dantooine. They're on Dantooine. Snail #1: There. You see, Lord Vader, she can be reasonable. (to the trooper) Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready. Ashlie: What? Snail #1: You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough. Ashlie: No! Snail #4: Commence primary ignition. The green laser began starting up, now it hits Alderaan, and it exploded! (at the Millennium Falcon) Luke was practicing with the lightsaber but Obi-Wan felt something wrong. Tobias: Are you all right? What's wrong? What's bothering you? Mickey: I felt a great disturbance in the Force... as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. Gosh, I fear something terrible has happened. You'd better get on with your exercises. Joshua: Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs. I told you I'd outrun 'em. Tobias: (wields the light blue lightsaber and practiced) Joshua: Don't everyone thank me at once. Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: Anyway, we should be at Alderaan about, oh, 200 hours. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) R2-D2 and Chewbacca was playing a chess-like game. Gil: Now be careful, R2. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Suddenly, a holographic monster moved to the new square. Chewbacca: (roars) Gil: He made a fair move. Screaming about it won't help you. Joshua: Let him have it. It's not wise to upset a Wookiee. Gil: But sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid. Joshua: That's 'cause droids don't pull people's arms out of their socket when they lose. Wookiees are known to do that. Chewbacca: (growls) Gil: I see your point, sir. (to Bubble Puppy) I suggest a new strategy, R2. Let the Wookiee win. Chewbacca: (roars) Luke was still practicing with the lightsaber. Obi-Wan taught him everything he knows. Mickey: Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him. Tobias: You mean it controls your actions? Mickey: (chuckles) Partially. But it also obeys your commands. When Luke tried to move and focus the laser-shooting robot, the robot shot Luke on the leg. Tobias: (being shot) OUCH! Joshua: (laughs) Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid. Tobias: You don't believe in the Force, do you? Joshua: Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny. It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense. Mickey: Aw, gosh, I suggest you try it again, Luke. (grabs a helmet) This time, let go your conscious self and act on instinct. Tobias: (laughs) With the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight? Mickey: Gosh, Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them. Tobias: (wields the light blue lightsaber) When Luke tried to practice with the helmet, It almost shot him. Mickey: Stretch out with your feelings, my boy. Luke made it easier when he blocks the laser with the lightsaber. Mickey: You see, you can do it. Joshua: I call it luck. Mickey: Gosh, In my experience, there's no such thing as luck. Joshua: Look, going good against remotes is one thing. Going good against the living? That's something else. (saw a flashing light) Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan. Tobias: You know, I did feel something. I could almost see the remote. Mickey: That's good. You have taken your first step into a larger world. (at Death Star) an Imperial officer arrived to see Tarkin and Darth Vader. Snail: Yes. Crab: Our scout ships have reached Dantooine. They found the remains of a Rebel base, but they estimate that it has been deserted for some time. They are now conducting an extensive search of the surrounding systems. Snail: She lied! She lied to us! Nonny: I told you she would never consciously betray the Rebellion. Snail: Terminate her... immediately! (at Space) The Falcon buzzed on and now heading for its destination. (at the Millennium Falcon) Han was ready to lose speed. Joshua: Stand by, Chewie, here we go. Cut in the sublight engines. Suddenly, some Asteroids was bumping the Falcon. He knew Alderaan was fully gone. Joshua: What the...? Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: Aw, we've come out of hyperspace into a meteor shower. Some kind of asteroid collision. It's not on any of the charts. Tobias: What's going on? Joshua: Our position is correct, except...no, Alderaan! Tobias: What do you mean? Where is it? Joshua: That's what I'm trying to tell you, kid. It ain't there. It's been totally blown away. Tobias: What? How? Mickey: Destroyed... by the Empire! Joshua: The entire starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet. It'd take a thousand ships with more fire power than I've... (saw something flashing) There's another ship coming in. Tobias: Maybe they know what happened. Mickey: It's an Imperial fighter. an Imperial fighter buzzed past the Falcon. Tobias: It followed us! Mickey: No. It's a short range fighter. Joshua: There aren't any bases around here. Where did it come from? (at Space) The Falcon was racing the fighter. (at the Millennium Falcon) Tobias: It sure is leaving in a big hurry. If they identify us, we're in big trouble. Joshua: Not if I can help it. Chewie... jam it's transmissions. Mickey: It'd be as well to let it go. It's too far out of range. Joshua: Not for long... (at Space) The Falcon is gaining on the fighter. (at the Millennium Falcon) Mickey: Gosh, A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own. Tobias: Boy, It must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something. Joshua: Well, he ain't going to be around long enough to tell anyone about us. (at Space) The fighter was heading to Death Star. (at the Millennium Falcon) Tobias: Look at him. He's headed for that small moon. Joshua: I think I can get him before he gets there...he's almost in range. Mickey: Oh my gosh! That's no moon! It's a space station. Joshua: (scoffs) It's too big to be a space station. Whoa! They saw Death Star and knew there was trouble ahead. Tobias: I have a very bad feeling about this. Mickey: Turn the ship around! Joshua: Yeah, I think your right. Full reverse! Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power. Chewbacca: (roars) But the Falcon was moving forward and going to Death Star. Joshua: Chewie, I said lock in the auxiliary power. Chewbacca: (roars) Tobias: Why are we still moving towards it? Joshua: We're caught in a tractor beam! It's pulling us in! Tobias: But there's gotta be something you can do! Joshua: There's nothin' I can do about it, kid. I'm in full power. I'm going to have to shut down. But they're not going to get me without a fight! Chewbacca: (roars) Mickey: You can't win. But there are alternatives to fighting. The Millennium Falcon kept moving and moving to the docking bay. (at Death Star) Snail: (on the intercom) Clear Bay 23-7. We are opening the magnetic field. The Millennium Falcon landed on the hangar and the Stormtroopers were going to investigate it. Crab: (to Little Fish) To your stations! (to the Snail) Come with me. (at the hallway) Stormtroopers came to see the Falcon. (at the hangar) A bunch of stormtroopers came to see the Falcon. Crab: (on the intercom) Close all outboard shields! Close all outboard shields! (at the conference room) Governor Tarkin finds out what's going on. Snail: Yes. Crab: (on the intercom) We've captured a freighter entering the remains of the Alderaan system. It's markings match those of a ship that blasted its way out of Mos Eisley. Nonny: They must be trying to return the stolen plans to the princess. She may yet be of some use to us. (at the hangar) Darth Vader arrived with the Officer to see the Falcon. Crab #1: (on the intercom) Unlock one-five-seven and nine. Release charges. Crab #3: There's no one on board, sir. According to the log, the crew abandoned ship right after takeoff. It must be a decoy, sir. Several of the escape pods have been jettisoned. Nonny: Did you find any droids? Crab #3: No, sir. If there were any on board, they must also have jettisoned. Nonny: Send a scanning crew on board. I want every part of this ship checked. Crab #3: Yes, sir. Nonny: I sense something... a presence I haven't felt since... Crab #3: Get me a scanning crew in here on the double. I want every part of this ship checked! (at the Millennium Falcon) the Stormtroopers searched everywhere in the Falcon but there was nothing. Little Fish: There's no one here. Then, Luke, Obi-Wan, Han and Chewbacca was hiding under the floor panels. Tobias: Boy, it's lucky you had these compartments. Joshua: I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them. This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam. Mickey: Leave that to me! Joshua: Damn fool. I knew that you were going to say that! Mickey: Gosh, Who's the more foolish ...the fool or the fool who follows him? Chewbacca: (roars) (at Death Star) The crew was going to put a heavy box in the Falcon. Little Fish: The ship's all yours. If the scanners pick up anything, report it immediately. Alright, let's go. Suddenly, it appears that Han attacked the crew and was calling the stormtroopers. Joshua: Hey, down there, could you give us a hand with this? When the Stormtroopers goes inside the Millennium Falcon, Han shot two stormtroopers. (at the office) A Gantry officer knew the stormtroopers aren't at their posts. Crab: TK-421, why aren't you at your post? TK-421, do you copy? The stormtrooper, which appears to be Luke in disguise, was saying the comlink was not working. Crab: Take over. We've got a bad transmitter. I'll see what I can do. When the officer open the door, Chewbacca attacks him and when his aide tried to shoot him, Han, disguised as a stormtrooper shot him as well. Obi-Wan, C-3PO and R2-D2 arrived with Luke in disguise. Tobias: (removes the helmet) You know, between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here. Joshua: Bring them on! I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: We found the computer outlet, sir. Mickey: Plug in. He should be able to interpret the entire Imperial computer network. Bubble Puppy: (beeps and goes into the computer socket) Gil: He says he's found the main computer to power the tractor beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor. The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave. Mickey: Gosh, I don't think you boys can help. I must go alone. Joshua: Whatever you say. I've done more that I bargained for on this trip already. Tobias: I want to go with you. Mickey: Be patient, Luke. Stay and watch over the droids. Tobias: But he can... Mickey: They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. Gosh, Your destiny lies along a different path than mine. The Force will be with you... always! After Obi-Wan left to disassemble the tractor beam, Luke was a little worried. Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: Boy you said it, Chewie. (to Tobias) Where did you dig up that old fossil? Tobias: Ben is a great man. Joshua: Yeah, great at getting us into trouble. Tobias: I didn't hear you give any ideas... Joshua: Well, anything would be better than just hanging around waiting for him to pick us up... Tobias: Who do you think... Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: What is it? Gil: I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. He says "I found her", and keeps repeating, "She's here." Tobias: Well, who...who has he found? Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Princess Leia. Tobias: The princess? She's here? Joshua: Princess? What's going on? Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: Level five. Detention block A A-23. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated. Tobias: Oh, no! We've got to do something. Joshua: What are you talking about? Tobias: The droid belongs to her. She's the one in the message.. We've got to help her. Joshua: Now, look, don't get any funny ideas. The Jedi wants us to wait right here. Tobias: But he didn't know she was here. Look, will you just find a way back into the detention block? Joshua: I'm not going anywhere. Tobias: They're going to execute her. Look, a few minutes ago you said you didn't want to just wait here to be captured. Now all you want to do is stay. Joshua: Marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind. Tobias: But they're going to kill her! Joshua: Better her than me... Tobias: She's rich. Chewbacca: (roars) Joshua: Rich? Tobias: Yes. Rich, powerful! Listen, if you were to rescue her, the reward would be... Joshua: What? Tobias: Well, more wealth that you can imagine. Joshua: I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit! Tobias: You'll get it! Joshua: I better! Tobias: You will... Joshua: Alright, kid. But you'd better be right about this. Tobias: Alright. Joshua: What's your plan? Tobias: Uh... 3PO, hand me those binders there will you? (to Chewbacca) Okay. Now, I'm going to put these on you. Chewbacca: (roars) Tobias: Okay. Han, you put these on. Joshua: Don't worry, Chewie. I think I know what he has in mind. Gil: Master Luke, sir! Pardon me for asking...but, ah...what should R2 and I do if we're discovered here? Tobias: Lock the door! Joshua: And hope they don't have blasters. Gil: That isn't very reassuring. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) END of Part 5 Category:Stories